minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
After death
13 August 2017. My friend, Dennis died in his sleep. How did I know? Well, he was absent and his friend told us about his death. But that's not what I'm going to tell you here. I'm not sure if I should talk about this but whatever. I visited his house to pay my final respects for him. His parents know me pretty well so I'm not a stranger to them. We talked about him for a while until I felt something drawing me to his room. I asked his parents if I could go to his room and they let me. I saw a desk. There was a phone on the desk which interested me a lot for some reason. I opened Minecraft on his phone and saw the last world he played, named After Life. For some reason, it sinister but I ignored it. I sent the world to my phone and went home to play it. I opened the world. I spawned in a large house. I clicked on a button to turn on the light and then something weird happened. About a few seconds after those redstone lamps turned on, many of them didn't turn on and electric sparks started appearing (which is pretty much impossible without any mod). I ignored it and walked around the house until I finally found the exit. I went outside and something strange happened - No mobs noticed me, even though I wasn't invisible. I approached a cow and showed it wheat but it ignored me. I started wandering across the biome and found a village, but there were no villagers in it. The houses looked broken and it looked like it had been abandoned for ages. In the centre of the village, I noticed a black figure. Its face was a sickly, realistic smile. When it looked directly at me, I slowly walked backwards and ran away. After a fair bit of running, I looked behind and he was still behind me, even though I didn't notice him move. I looked away for a moment and looked behind again. He got nearer to me, like a Weeping Angel from Doctor Who. I ran as fast as I could, but then, when I wasn't paying attention, I fell into a hole. Just as I fell, my phone froze and crashed. I played the world again. This time, I spawned in a large room which was seemingly underground. After a minute or so, I noticed the black figure who wrecked me last time. Its hands were red and red fluid resembling blood was dripping off from his hand. Its mouth was also covered with blood. Slowly, it started to lumber towards me. I freaked out and quickly ran away. Then, suddenly, I fell onto the floor. I looked behind and I saw it, holding my leg (which is also impossible in Minecraft). The entity stabbed my left leg and dragged me to a chamber. {Okay, this grammar is so annoyingly bad that it's infuriating to correct. I give up here. Whoever 'fixed' the pasta before me better actually fix it.} And at that time, i also felt a great pain in my left leg in FUCKING REAL LIFE! He got on the of me. He punched and jabbed at my stomach, pulling out flthe esh from my block body thenaeating them out. My hearts ropped to 3. Then he put his hand in my minecraft mouth and pull out something that looked like toa ngue. Oh shit! I can felt the pain in real life!! I want to scream for help but i cant! There was something force mde to continue the game! Then the game view mode suddenly changed into tha ird person view. He opened my mouth apart. I can see how my character's mouth tearing apart. He destroyed my character and ate the flesh. And then it went all black... even in real life I woke up. My mom told me that i fainted yesterday. "Where is my phone?" I asked my mom. I dont know why but i felt like i really have to finish the game. My mom pointed at my desk. I took the phone and said that i need some time to be alone. I played the world again but this time, the world name changed into After Death. I was scared to see what would happen next but i ignored it.. which is the worst choice i ever made... I spawned in a large nether fortress. I saw so many deformed model of steve waving their hands realistically from their jail, begging for their freedom and life. I walked along the fortress ignoring the disturbing view and noicss until my character dropped again to the ground. I noticed that my hunger bar was absolutely zero. It went all dark again and a title text appeared. It said: Every life end swith death. and then We are all born to die. It was dark for a while but then i can see something white and it turned out that it was the black figure. He was staring at me but its more like he is staring at me, not my character. Then he disappeared in dthe arkness and then....HE SUDDENLY FILLED ALL MY PHONE SCREEN!! He said something .... static .... static ..... d .... static ..... die ...... static ..... hell ...... static and my phone went off. I noticed that it already night. I tried to calm myself. Maybe sleeping will help. I fell ato leep, tried to forgot all the horror even though i felt like i was being watched. The next day, i woke up. But this day, the thing is getting real. Everyone didn't notice my existence even when i was standing right in front of them. Also, my mom wasn't at home. I heard a door opened, it was my brother. I called his name but he ignored me. He took his car key. I followed him and get into his car, tried to keep silent. We arrived at the graveyard. We went to a grave. There are so many people there including my parents. I read the gravestone and i can't believe what i just read. Its me Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Entities